


Birthday Gifts

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine tells root when Shaw's birthday is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The morning

_another day in the apartment. root had been coming over more and more. which was fine. she usually brings food. the door opens. you hear steps and look up._

well hello there beautiful

no

_showing a take out box from your favorite diner._

but i brought pancakes sweetie

fine _you say as you grab the box and bring a pancake up to your mouth. between bites_

have you heard from finch.

no but will have a new number soon. 

did your friend tell you that

_root furrows her brow, the machine hasn’t been talking to her recently._

not particularly, but you should get dressed. we have a big day ahead of us.

_super you say sarcastically. she gives you a look. it’s a new one._  

what kind of big day?

oh i think you know what i’m talking about.

there is no way you could know…

she told me. she knows how much i care about you and she told me. 

When?

I’ve known for about a month now….plenty of time for me to plan ahead.

that’s it. leave. I’m sleeping. 

but i brought someone to see you..

_just then she whistles and you hear the scampering of paws from the hallway bounding down into the room and jumping on the bed. Bear licks your face. At least bear is here. she got that right._

now get out of bed. we have a lot planned and if you are good and follow instructions there will be a nice surprise. but only if you are good.

what if i take my surprise now.

_you quickly pin her down and straddle her between your legs. grinding into her. attaching your lips to her neck and biting down. hard._

i’m not falling for this Sameen. 

_she pulls out the taser._

i came prepared. do you remember the last time i used this on you…you were sleeping so peacefully. it wasn’t that hard carrying you down the stairs. i could do it again.

_you get off her_. 

fine. but i’m only doing this for the dog. 

good. 

 

 


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

_your eyes shoot awake. ceiling. window, it must be morning. in your apartment. no longer in the hands of Samaritan. slowly you relax into your pillow. deep breaths. turning over you see root. right, she slept over. it is nice to not be alone right now. i mean you told her you wouldn’t allow her to babysit you but she didn't care. After they found you Root hasn’t left you for more than a half hour. But as much as you tell her to leave you alone you are…it’s nice to not be alone in the morning. she rustles and moves closer to you, pushing her butt into you, waiting for you to respond. and you do. you wrap your arm around her and place a kiss on her shoulder. she pushes her but into you again. you bite the same spot._

Sameen. Always so rough in the morning?

you like it.

you took me by surprise. 

hmm, i though nothing surprised you and you had all the answers.

well you know that’s not true and if you keep this up i am going to have to be rough with you to.

_She turns and has you pinned down hard. you probably could gain the upper hand again but for now you let her be in control._

Root. why did you sleep over? you must have somewhere else to stay.

Oh but mornings are more fun with you.

_and she bites down on your neck. she better not leave a hickey. the last time she did john wouldn't let you live it down. fuck. she’s leaving a hickey._

root stop. we talked about this…no hickeys.

well i actually remember the conversation being no visible hickeys

_and with that she has your tank top off and is leaving a searing mark on your right breast while grinding down into you. fuck._

i didn’t really take you for a morning person root. 

_she moves to the left breast and leaves another mark. you have to stifle a moan. there is no way you are letting her win._

_She stops and moves herself further down on you. biting into the flesh on your thigh before saying_

i am now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this any good?


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has more sinning. in a car. with zip ties.

_Chapter 3: The Journey_

How is this part of my birthday gift?

_She has you zip tied to the steering wheel of a car the machine had left for you. It's a nice one to. Would have been perfect during the days you drove the getaway vehicle while undercover._

Now you know it wouldn't be a real birthday gift to you if I didn't tie you up in some way. Now follow the directions.

_There is a GPS on the dash and you do as your told cause it seems at this point you really have no choice. I mean you could get out of the zip ties if you really wanted to so you just let root have this one for now. Might as well just see where things go._

Where are we going?

Now does that really matter Sameen. You know that life is all about the journey

_While keeping your eyes focused on the road you tell her to cut the shit. You can almost here her smirk back as you and then she has her hand on your thigh, moving back and forth then digging her nails in as much as she can before going back to rubbing, getting closer and closer to where you want her most._

Root.

You are in control of the car Shaw. Pull over if you want. But if you stop the car I stop as well. That's the game. 

And if we crash...

I'll take that risk with you any day. 

_You don't pull over cause you don't want to give in. You decide that you are not going to give in to her but continue driving cause the GPS says 20 minutes till the destination. You can make it. She isn't going to win this one. You focus and keep your eyes on the road as she leans towards you and starts gently kissing your neck. Your not used to that. Then she kisses the same spot again. You don't make a sound. The car car comes to a red light and you stop waiting for it to turn. Root stops as well. You look over at her._

Rules are rules Sameen.

_You shrug indifferent but slightly annoyed that she moved away from you. The light turn green and you hit the gas again, 15 minutes till arrival. Root attaches herself back on your neck and starts to circle your clit through jeans. The contact sends a jolt down your spin and you swerve a bit then curse at yourself for losing control. Shit._

Having trouble paying attention Shaw? You can always pull over. 

I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking.

No problem babe just wanted to make sure you enjoy the ride.

_She has unbuttoned your pants and slipped a hand underneath over your underwear. Fuck. You want to squeeze your eyes shut so bad but you are on the highway now and have to pay attention to the next exit. You get off at the next ramp. 7 minutes till destination. Root pushes your underwear out of the way and starts to make small circles around your clit with her finger and you knuckles are turning white from grasping the wheel so hard. You refuse to make a sound. The car comes to a stop at another red light and so does root. Fuck._  

Are you enjoying the ride?

A little boring if you as me. Not much to look at.

_The car moves again and root continues sucking on your neck and circling your clit.  You can feel the buildup and crave so much more. Fuck this game and these zip ties. Fuck. You scoot further down the seat and put the car in cruise control. Giving root more access and she takes it in stride moving from your clit and teasing with small circles around your entrance._

_Fuck. Root._

Do you need something Sameen?


	4. Breaking the Rules: Chapter 4

Root I can’t take anymore games. _You came hard on the seat of the car and you’ve arrived somewhere but you don’t know where. Part of you wants today to end and the other wants it to go on forever. It isn't hard to tell which part is winning at the moment. you you want it to get your hands in roots pants and get some much deserved payback for the car ride but she still has you zip tied to the steering wheel. Well not for long. She pulled the scissors out of her bag._

you promise to be good and listen. _yeah anything to get of of these zip ties._

yes. i promise. _you say as you wiggle your wrists around so close to tasting freedom and the sweetness of revenge. she unclips both zip ties. you seem to be in a deserted area of town. no one around to see what you are about to do. She steps out of the car and tells you to do the same. you quickly beat her out and run around the car to push her against her car door. there is a thud as her thin body meets the metal of the nice vehicle._

i thought you promised you were going to be good. S _he whispers in your ear trying to gain back the control._

_T_ hat was when I was zip tied. Y _ou waist no time as you pull her shirt of and her bra down slightly to your tongue can make the much needed contract with her nipple as you hand gropes her through her bra._

Fuck. Shaw. We are in public. _Root says through hitched breathes as you gently pull her nipple with your teeth._

No one is going to see us. _you say as you reach around to take her bra off and massage both breasts with your hands. You kiss and bite her and her moans in return. you move you lips to her neck. and slightly pinch at her nipples. she moans in response._

just make me cum. _she says the ragged breathes._

_gladly. and your right hand moves lower to undo the button and zipper of her jeans as her feel the warm curves of her center. she moans as you run over her clit and you meet it with a kiss._

please fuck me. 

_and with that you slide a finger inside her right to the spot the drives her crazy._

_She claws at your back but is at a loss for words._

_Finally you think to yourself. A good way to shut her up. You speed up you finger and add in another knowing that she wants more. She meets every thrust with her hips trying to gain further penetration as she moans you slide your thumb against her clit and she is so close to going over the edge for you._

Yes. There. _You add in a third finger and thrust in and out as hard as you can as your thumb rubs against her clit. she is gone. over the edge. You take all but one finger out and let her ride the orgasm. Slowly pumping your finger in and out of her until her inner walls relax. Realizing that she has finished go the kiss her. She pulls away._

You broke the rules.


	5. Ice challenge?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Shaw's punishment

"You broke the rules"  
"If I remember correctly, you always say you live outside the law, so why can't I?"  
"This is different Sameen, these are your Birthday rules. And now I have no choice but to give you what you deserve"  
The way she says that makes the hair on your arms stand up. You still aren't sure about what is going to happen next but all the talk has gotten you warmed up. Root has tied you to a chair similar to the one you were in when you first met. Was this the gift? There was no hot iron in sight so you still aren't sure of what is going to happen. Your legs are also still free while your hand are tied up.   
"Root, just tell me what's going on?"  
"It wouldn't be a birthday surprise if you knew"  
With that she has blindfolded you. You can feel her though as she sits on top of you, wrapping her arms around your neck and placing a kiss on your lips.  
"I think we have very different ideas about torture"  
"Just you wait, I'm just getting started"  
She unbuttons the shirt you have on and unclasps the front clasp on the bra you are wearing, something she told you to put on the morning. She doesn't touch you though. Leaving your breasts out, being attacked by the air as she gets off of you and moves away to what sounds like the other side of the room. You clench your teeth and press your thighs together as the mystery of the proceeding events have already left you soaking and in need of contact. Taking deep breaths you try to calm yourself down, and move away from the edge so that you can ride out the sensations that Root is sure to give for longer. A technique that they taught you in your military days but for much different reasons.   
After it has taken a minute for Root to prepare your breasts have become accustomed to the air in the room while your nipples remain hard from the stimulation that is sure to come. You hear Root step back closer to you. She has what sounds like a bucket and you can't help but think she might waterboard you.   
Your mind turns to mush as you feel her hot breath, breathing on your nipples. You groan in delight only to shriek as the heat is replaced by her freezing fingers and they pull on your right nipple and her hot breath moves to your left. The bucket she has is filled with ice. She then moves her fingers back into the bucket to get more ice when she sucks on your right nipple, warming it up again and pulling on it with her teeth. Your left is at mercy to her freezing fingers and the cold/hot sensations on your breasts have left you mindlessly grinding at the seat of the chair. You want her to stop and continue forever. It truly is torture as she moves on right when you want her to stay. She notices your grinding and fighting at the zip ties as she says   
"Don't worry baby, we are just getting started, she puts ice on both your nipples and you hold in a scream of pleasure, pulling harder at the zip ties and trying to find the right pressure on the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes me forever to update. I'll try to be more consistant


	6. Put on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Root "punishing" Shaw as she is tied to a chair

You audibly moan as she throws the ice to the floor and squeezes your breasts in her hands tightly then clench your teeth as she bites your neck hard. Root loves getting a reaction out of you but you try your best to keep it together. In a last effort you attempt to close your legs, hoping that this will give you some relief but Root catches you just in time sliding a hand in between your legs as your thighs close on her. She moves up to your ear and says, “would you be more comfortable with your pants off?”. She is now gently rubbing the tips of her fingers against you and you are fighting you instinct to push back. All you can do is hiss out a “yes” before you try to control your breathing. Trying to maintain your cool as Root has you coming apart at the edges. 

Root gently gets off you, her hand also leaving your center and as she slowly moves you arch your hips back up, your body missing her touch. Root suspected this and swiftly undid and took off your jeans and underwear. “Fuck, Sameen you look good” Root said. All you could say back was “I wish I could say the same about you”. You heard her move around you and then the blindfold was off. Your eyes took a second to adjust to the room which was now candle lit with just enough light to see all of Roots features. She is still fully dressed, as you could probably have guessed when you felt the cloth of her clothes against your skin. 

“Do you think I should level the playing field?”   
“Yes”

And with that Root started to slowly take off her clothes, giving you a show really. She would touch you though, taking off her lacy thong and bending over so her ass was less than an inch away from your now open legs. Watching her, you start to absentmindedly grind against the chair again. Waiting for her to turn her attention back on you. All she does though is pull out another chair, she sits on it and opens her legs wide, so your knees are touching. You stare at her, craving to touch her, make her moan, make her cum, but she has you all tied up. You start to fantasise about the ways you could make her come until you hear a moan that snaps you back into reality. Realizing that it didn’t come from you, you look at Root. She has started to kneed her own breast and run her thumbs over her nipples. “Fuck Shaw, yes.” Is all she says with her eyes tightly shut. You fight at the zip ties even harder when you hear her say your name. She lets out a soft moan and you swear back at her.

Her eyes snap open but she doesn't stop her movements, She even leaves her breast and puts a finger in her mouth before she says, “Do you need something Sameen?”. That now wet finger is toying with her womanhood and Root let’s out a soft moan at her own touch. “Let me make you come Root” you say back to her. “I wish I could but this is all part of your birthday punishment, would you rather I put the blindfold back on you.” You don’t answer. There is no reason to, she knows that you would rather watch and hear her cum. You decided to shift your knees so they are rubbing against hers, the only point of contact that she has so far allowed. 

Root begins to draw small circles around her clit, while her other hand continues to tease her nipple. Her eyes are open now though staring at you. The sight of you tied up, with erect nipples and a puddle of wetness underneath you is more than enough to set Root off. Her motions become faster and faster as she gets closer to her climax. With your knees rubbing together Root moans and calls out your name, repeating how badly she needs you. You almost break the arms off the chair as she cums. When she finally is able to form words she looks at you and with a smile on her face says, “it’s your turn now”.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me some feedback as this is my first post.


End file.
